


[Podfic] Swear Jar

by Shmaylor



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cotyar (The Expanse) Lives, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Chrisjen put her hands on her hips and glared at Cotyar, who continued smiling like he thought the sun shone out of his ass. Bobbie watched the exchange from across the room, barely containing her amusement.“You have got to be kidding me,” Chrisjen spat.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Chrisjen Avasarala/Cotyar/Bobbie Draper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Swear Jar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swear Jar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939051) by [priestlys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestlys/pseuds/priestlys). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Swear%20Jar.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Swear Jar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939051)

**Author:** [priestlys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestlys/pseuds/priestlys)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 5 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Swear%20Jar.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Swear%20Jar.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
